This disclosure relates to automatically detecting user reactions to messages received during a communications session.
Users of a communication service provider system can participate in communications sessions with other users. Examples of communications sessions may include voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VOIP) calls, videoconferences, chat conversations, and so on. Certain communication services provide an interface for a user to register a reaction to a message received during a communications session.